


Will you care for me?

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isn't it nice when someone looks after you? when you are used to looking after yourself and relying on number on? ... May finds out what it is like to have someone who wants to be there and wants to care for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you care for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Jayde_Une](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jayde_Une/gifts).



Unsure of how it happened, but ever since their last mission, where Coulson met Raina in the restaurant, May has not been feeling herself. After finishing her morning tai chi she sat in the garage, but the sweat is pouring off of her body. Normally this would not bother May, but the world is slowly starting to spin.

She slowly makes her way up to her room, knees beginning to shake as her body trembles from exertion and lack of energy. This is an unusual feeling for May, she has been stabbed, shot, beaten and more! She seldom falls ill due to her rigorous training and healthy diet. Being known as the Calvary meant you were always on guard and more importantly ready for action but in this case the only thing she could be ready for was to hit the floor if she didn’t make to her room in time.

Phil was just walking across the top of the balcony out of his office when a noise caught his attention, he saw May stumbling off the top step and he set off with an urgency born only of a man in love. Just as May was about to hit the floor face first, a strong and solid pair of arms caught her and dropped her onto the soft but firmest pair of thighs that she’d ever been on. She suddenly felt light as the floor beneath her disappeared and she felt like she was floating on cloud but burning like fire, blood running through her veins felt like a lava stream and her head so heavy.

Phil had no idea what was going on but he could see that Melinda was not well and he rushed her to the lab where he knew Simmons would be running tests that he had asked for earlier in the day. He stormed through the doors, making Simmons immediately look up, “Sir, whatever is the matter?”

“Something is wrong with May, she was walking up the stairs sweaty, unsteady, very hot and mumbling incoherently and then she fainted.” Phil was stroking her hear out of her face with the gentlest of caresses following the curve of her cheek and the bridge of her nose, he found this to be one of his favourite features but then again all of her was his favourite feature.

Simmons had taken some blood and came back a few minutes later, “She has the flu and a fever but a rare case that causes hallucinations due to the internal temperature sky rocketing. She will need constant care over the next few days, until her fever breaks, but if the temperature goes higher than 45 degrees then get her back down here immediately or it’ll be on its way to kill her.”

“Is there anything that we can give her?” Phil looked at the listless, burning body of May and his heart was breaking, he would give anything to switch places with her and be the one to have this, if he couldn’t do that then he would spend every waking moment looking after her.

“No Sir, just fluids, cold compress and plenty of TLC. She will need pain medication when she eventually comes round but run ice cubes over lips to keep her hydrated and her body to cool her down but the next 72 hours will be the worst.”

He walked in through his office door and through to his room, placing her like a delicate flower on his bed and removing her clothing piece by piece. He was in awe as the angelic body of Melinda May was revealed to him, covered in a light sheen of sweat, he slowly took the ice cubes in a cloth and rubbed down her whole body making sure he didn’t miss an inch.

Every half an hour he would check on her, changing her clothing and cooling her down until she soothed into a gentle slumber where sleep would carry her away in the world beyond, hopefully allowing her body the precious time it needed to fight this. 

About 3am in the morning, Phil was concentrating on the ever mounting paperwork on his desk, when a scream ripped through office like a knife.

“NNNNNNNooooooooo Pppppphhhiiiilllll!!”

He shot up out of his chair and raced into the bedroom where he saw the sheets in complete disarray, May was thrashing wilding already breaking the glass of water he had placed at the side of the bed with a cloth. The glass had torn through her arm and hand, drops of blood flicking across his white bed sheets but that was the least of his concerns he first needed to get her to stop thrashing and then he could mend her wounds later. 

“Phil, oh god, please Phil, Loki don’t take him please don’t take him! I’ll go instead…!” 

That stopped him dead in this tracks, he knew it was incoherent mumbling; usually people would be subconscious for them to be in their sleep. He knew she cared for him, but was there something more…?

He scooped her up into his arms, whispering words of love and devotion into her ear and holding her arms down to ensure she didn’t do anything else to hurt herself in the process. He grabbed hold of the cloth filled with ice cubes and started mopping her brow as the sweat continue to run in the little droplets down her neck. 

After half an hour of incoherent mumbling, thrashing and whispering sweet nothings, she settled back down and sleep took her once more. 

He got out the needle and sutures ready to do what he had done, like a thousand times before, and for her he would do a thousand times again if it meant she was safe and well. He gently and with the most delicate care began stitching her hand and her arm where the glass had ripped her skin to shreds. He knew she would bare more scars but he would still consider her the most beautiful woman ever to walk the earth and if he knew she felt the same, he would spend the rest of his life telling her and making sure she’d know every day.

By the end of the second day Phil was looking scruffy and exhausted but he wouldn’t leave her for one second in case anything happened. He had brought a bowl and razor into the room and was in the middle of shaving when all hell broke lose, the monitor that Simmons had given was going crazy and he knew that was not a good sign. He was constant mopping her brow and stripping her down to nothing but the number continued to rise. ‘36, 37, 38...’ he saw it strike 40 and knew he didn’t have the time to take her to Simmons. He scooped up her naked form and raced into the shower slamming the nozzle into the coldest setting and ran it down her body, not leaving an inch untouched. He had the presence in mind to put ice cubs all around the office just in case he didn’t have the time or the emergency was too great. 

After a while he was beginning to chatter through the cold soaking into his bones and the clothes clinging to his firm but loving body. May had fallen asleep but her temp was holding steady at 39, he knew that if he moved her the predicament would start all over again and so he stayed like a faithful lover always by her side through what ever was in their way.

He was just dozing off when a movement had him raising his head as he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. She looked drained and a bit groggy but has sure that the fog was clearing, she lifted her arm and cupped his cheek. He was nuzzling her hand like a kitten, whether she knew it or not she would always have this affect on him no matter the situation and if she needed him to move mountains, she need only ask, for he really did love her that much.

He scooped her up and wrapped her in the softest towel he could find and placed her gently on the bed, he dried her down ensuring she wouldn’t catch the cold he gently placed the softest kiss on lips. 

What he didn’t realise was that May was not wholly asleep and felt every move that he had made, but she feigned sleep for she didn’t want to break the spell that he had put her body under. She didn’t know that he felt like this, she had loved him for years, thought he was out of reach, especially when Audrey showed up in Phil’s life and then he died. Things weren’t the same after that and for now she would just bask in the tender loving care, which Coulson was bestowing on her.

Part way through the night she awoke, her throat scratchy and dry from all the sweating she had done, the sheets were soaked through and in a tangled mess, but there slumped over the side of the bed in a chair was her Phil. She had no idea how long he had been there but it didn’t look very comfortable and she nudged him gently running her hand through his brown silky hair and scrawling her nails down his neck. He moaned and mumbled, ‘Oh god, Melinda.’ She knew there and then that he was dreaming about her and the thought caused her heart to soar in the air like a rocket launching. She just needed that one sign that he felt something more than friendship and she would jump the grand canyon of feelings and tell him how she felt about him.

“Phil.”

Silence hung in the air.

“Phil.” she gently cupped his cheek and turned his head, she pecked him on the lips and his eyes fluttered open. She did again cause he had the some look as she did the ‘ am I dreaming or is this real look.’ She gently peck his lips and ran her tongue over the seam hearing a moan torn from his throat. 

“Come to bed, that is not comfy nor practical. I have plans for that back when I’m in shape and it will not do if it’s wounded.” She watched as Coulson slipped off his trousers and down to his shirt and boxers, slipping into the sheets beside her. She went to turn over away from him for fear of giving him what she had but a firm hand on her waist told her this was not working for him, he turned her round and tucked her underneath his arm and she place her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beating if his heart. She slowly fluttered her eyes and closed the world out once more.

Being regular as clock work, 6am struck and Phil’s eyes began to flutter open and he knew he was in his room but some reason he felt like he wasn’t alone. His arm was dead and went he looked down he saw a mass of black hard splayed across his chest and a heavenly angel resting across his heart. He looked her over and saw that the colour had returned to her face and she was no longer profusely sweating, she might not have any make up on, to him she would always be a beautiful creature who he would give his heart to in a second if she asked, but he didn’t know how she felt.

He was just relieved that she seemed to be coming out of the other side and on the mend. He was in the middle of his internal cataloguing when he returned his eyes back up to her face and was shocked to find that she was staring at him.

“Well, hello there.” Her voice still sounded scratchy but more like herself than three days ago, she began tracing her finger over the bridge of his nose, he lent his back closing his eyes and exhaling. 

“Thank you.” 

His head shot forward and he looked at her, “For what.” 

“For this, for me and for giving up three days of your time to look after to me and from the looks of things…” she eyed the stitches in her hand and on his face, “I have not been the easiest person to deal with as a patient.”

“You never are normally…!” his eyes creasing into a loving smile.

He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them, he raised his eyes to look at her, “Melinda May, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. Watching you peak in this and you heart rate soar, I was afraid you would die and I could not risk another moment without telling you I love you." 

She looked at him, caressed his face and knew that she loved this feeling, it was rare for someone to look after her she usually did it herself and never let anyone see her in a vulnerable state, she’s sure that this is a feeling that she could get use to. Looking at Phil, a smile broke out on her face, she pecked him on the lips and knew that it might’ve took a virus to do it but they would be there, side by side come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my prompt ' Phil looking after a sick may' - you're a legend Lady_Jayde_Une x


End file.
